mengingatmu
by mecura
Summary: "selamt datang"seoran pelaya mengucapkan di depan, wanita berambut merah muda itu masuk lalu di memesan sebuah roti chesee bread kepada sebuah pelayan tampan berambut pirang lalu dia mengasih kan 3 kotak kue chesee bread kepada prempuan berambut merah jambu itu "ini pesananmu" menjulurkan 3 kotak itu " arigatou gazaimasu" mengambil kotaknya lalu dia berlari kecil ke luar pintu


Ting tong…. Ting tong…. Bunyi bel pulangan sekolah terdengar semua anak-anak menuju gerbang untuk pulang sekolah, gadis berambut merah jambu dan memiliki mata yang indah berwarna emerald itu berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang tiba-tiban datang seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang indigo dan memiliki mata berwarna lavender. Dian memanggil gadis itu "sakura…?" gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang " ada apa hyuuga?" gadis itu terus berjalan sampai dia berada di samping sakura "ini dompet mu, tadi aq menemukannya di kantin" tangan hinata menyodorkan dompetnya sakura "arigatou gozaimasu, mungki tadi terjatuh" mengambil dompetnya di tangan hinata. "mata aimashou" hinata sambil melambaikan tangan dan sambil berjalan, sakura memjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman kecil saja, sakura berbicara di hati bahwa hinata itu cantik manis dan baik sekali dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkan seorang lelaki yang tampan berambut hitam dan mata berwarna hitam, angin kencang yang mengibaskan rabut sakura menyadarkan sakura bahwa dari tadi dia belum beranjak juga dari tempatnya dia berlari dengan senyum yang sangat manis tanpa sadar ada seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru memadanginya, dia tertawa kecil melihat gadis itu lalu dia masuk ke sebuah toko. "tadaima…!" suara sakura terdengar sampai ke dapur di mana mamany sedang mengelap piring, lalu sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan membantingkan diri keranjang.

"irasshaimase….."seorang pelayan toko mengucapkan di depan pintu. Wanita berambut merah jambu masuk lalu dia memesan sebuah roti cheese bread kepada seorang pelayan tampan berambut pirang lalu dia mengasihkan 3 kotak kue kepada prempuan berambut merah jambu itu, "ini pesananmu….!" Menjulurkan kotak kepada wanita itu " arigatou gozaimasu", mengambil kotaknya lalu berlari kecil ke luar pintu tiba-tiba dia melihat uciha dan hyuuga berjalan bersama bergandengan tangan, sakura langsung menunduk dengan wajah sedih, "haruno….?" Hinata memanggil dengan suara agak keras dan melepaskan tangan sasuke menju arah sakura, sakura mengangkat tundukannya itu "oh… hyuuga, kamu mau kemana?" "mau ketoko ini, ayo kita makan sama-sama" tangan hinata seakan menarik tangan sakura untuk masuk ketoko "mmmmm aku baru selesai beli di toko itu, aku pualang dulu ya…." Lalu sakura belari seakan-akan tidak mau melihat mereka, "hinata siapa dia?" ucap sasuke dengan heran "mmmm dia haruno sakura, dia teman sekolah kita walau kita beda kelas"

Sesampai sakura di rumah dia langsung mesuk rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam kemudian masuk ke kamar dan membantingkan dirinya ke kamar dia langsung berpikir kenapa hrus melihat sasuke dan hinata, walau dia tidak pernah berhak cemburu tetapi dia tetap cemburu, sakura menyukai sasuke mulai dari kelas 3 SD dan sampai sekarang pun dia tetap menyukai sasuke. "sakura….. bangun sudah pagi" sakura bergegas bangun dan dia menghapus air mata yang ada di matanya ternyata dia tidak sadar bahwa dia tertidur dari kemarin sore.

"itte kimasu….." mengucapkan salam sambil berlari kesolah karna waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat, untung saja dia masih bisa masuk gerbang, sakura sangat terengah-engah karna sambil berlari.

"naruto ada apa, siapa yang kamu lihat?" shikamaru bertanya heran kepada naroto sambil memegang pundaknya "mmmah…. Enda aku enga lihat siapa-siapa, yo kita jalan"

Sakura berjalan sendirian untuk menuju rumah tetapi sesampai di dekat toko di terhenti dia masih pusing dengan kepalanya karna selalu memikirkan sasuke dia pingin sekali melupakan sasuke, makanya dia masuk ke toko roti untuk menenangkannya, dia masuk dengan wajah murung sekali dan dia tentu saja memesan kue kesukannya itu yaitu cheese bread, lalu dia duduk di kursi sambil memakan rotinya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa seorang lelaki tampan dari tadi telah menatap dia sangat lama. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut pirang menghampirinya, sakura menatapnya dengan heran bahkan sakura ngerasa dia pernah meliahtnya bukankah dia pelayan di toko ini. "Ha.. haruno?" lelaki berambut pirang itu ngomong dengan sangat gugup karna dia selalu melihatnya namun tidak pernah menyapa. "iya… apa kita saling mengenal?" sakura bertanya dengan wajah begitu bingung, tiba-tiba cowok itu menanyakan "apa kamu menyukai sasuke?" lelaki berambut pirang ini tidak mengherani pertanyaan sakura, sakura langsung kaget dengan pertanyaan itu sakura langsung menatap muka cowok itu dia merasa sangat mengenalnya.

Flashback:

"hai… cewek pendek, pasti kamu memandangi sasuke" mengusap-usap rambutnya dan mengejeknya selalu, " apaan sih naruto, pita ku jadi jatuh nih…..ayo kita pulang" menarik tangannya naruto, tanpa sadar dia membuat wajah naruto memerah seperti api, meraka selalu pulang bersama karna komplek rumah mereka sama. dia berdua adalah sahabat dari kecil dan naruto memiliki perasaan kepada sakura walaupun sakura tidak mengetahuinya bahkan sakura tidak menyukainya walaupun dia sangat menyangi naruto seperi kakak karna naruto mempunyai umur yang lebih tua satu tahun sekarang ini sakura duduk di kelas tiga SD dan naruto duduk di kelas empat .

"ja mata… naruto" melambaikan tangannya kepada naruto dengan senyuman lebar, naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil baru dia berjalan meninggalkan pandangannya kepada sakura. Naruto berjalan dengan sedih sekali mengapa sakura harus selalu memikirkan sasuke sedangkan aku berada di sampingnya, "tadaima….?" Dengan suara malas-malasan naruto mengucapkan salam "okaerinasai…." Ayah naruto menjawab, lalu menghampiri naruto di ruang tamu ayah naruto menarik tangan naruto untuk duduk di kursi " ada apa ayah….?" Naruto bertanya dengan sangat heran, lalu ayah naruto bercerita tentang kepindahan pekerjaannya ke amerika karna dia tidak mungkin meninnggalkan naruto di jepang sendirian karna belum terlalu lama ini mamanya naruto meninggal karna sakit "aku tidak mau pindah ayah…!" naruto mengatakan dengan suara keras, karna dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan jepang terutama karna dia mempunya wanita yang ia cintai "sudahlah naruto, kamu harus berpikir tenang" ayahnya meninggalkan ruang tamu dan naruto sendirian di ruang tamu, naruto juga beranjak dari kursi menuju kamarnya dan dia duduk di ranjangnya lalu dia berpikir lagi tentang keharusan kepergiannya ke amerika, dia berpikir keras dia tidak mungkin pergi karna dia sangat menyukai sakura lalu dia teringat bahwa sakura tidak menyukainya dia bertekad keras bahwa dia harus mengatakan perasaanya dia akan mencari waktu yang pas untuk mengatakan perasaanya yaitu pada kenaikkan kelas nanti.

" naruto, kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali..?" menarik tangan naruto untuk menuju rumah "mmm oh bentar lagi kita akan kenaikan kelas, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" naruto berbicara sambil melirik mata sakura, sakura sangat heran dengan perkataan itu kemudian naruto lari untukmenju rumahnya dan melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar kemudian hilang dari pandangan sakura, wanita itu tambah bingung lagi dengan kelakuan anak berambut pirang itu.

Hari ini entah mengapa angin sangat kencang dan daun berjatuhan sakura berjalan sendiri untuk menuju sekolah hari ini adalah hari kenaikkan kelas pada akhirnya dia sampai di sekolah di depan gerbang dia bertemu dengan naruto walau naruto tetap jalan dan hanya tersenyum pada sakura, wanita itu juga tidak memanggilnya. waktu sakura mau melanjutkan jalan dia melihat sasuke lewat di depannya walau sakura mau memanggil sasuke tetapi tidak jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu karna dia tau sasuke tidak mengenalnya dan juga dia tidak terlalu mau memikirkan cintanya menurutnya dia belum pantas untuk memikirkan itu.

Sakura keluar dengan senang karna dia naik kelas dan mendapatkan peringkat yang lumayan tinggi, sakura keluar kelas tiba-tiba di depannya ada naruto, sakura sangat kaget sekali. "ada apa naruto, km di depan kelas ku kamu naik kelas kan…?" sakura heran dan juga mengeluarkan suara seakan mengejek , naruto langsung menarik tangan sakura dan berlari kebelang sekolah, sakura sangat bingung dengan kelakuan naruto. "ada apa naruto?" suara terengah-engah karna habis cape berlari "sakura aku akan selalu mengingatmu, dan aku mau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu" naruto dengan gugup mengatakan itu dan juga terengah-engah karna juga habis berlari, sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dia sangat bingung dengan perkataan naruto "mmmm aku tau kamu menyukai sasuke, dan aku cuma ingi mengatakan apa yang ingi ku katakan" naruto mengucapkannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih "sudahlah sakura tidak usah dipikirkan kita kan masih anak kecil aku akan meminta jawabanya ketika nanti kita besar, pitamu sangat bagus sakura oya tenang aja aku naik kelas ko…. Sayounara sakura chan" melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar dan berlari meninggalkan sakura sendirian. Sakura hanya terdiam merenung memikirkan itu semua. angin-angin kencang memcahkan kesadarannya lalu dia berjalan dengan sangat merenung.

Liburan telah berkhir akhirnya sakura menduduki kelas 4 SD dia berjalan ke sekolah bersama ino sahabat terdekatnya sesampai dia di sekolah sakura mencari-cari naruto lalu dia bertnya dengan kakak kelasnya atau teman akrabnya naruto " apa ada uzumaki?" dengan suara sedikit ragu " loh kamu tidak tau ya kalau naruto pindah sekolah setelah kenaikan kelas" sakura hanya kaget mendengar itu dia teringat ucapan naruto "sayounara sakura chan". End Flasback

"oh tentu saja kamu masih menyukai sasuke, oya mana pita rambutmu yang selalu kamu pakai dan kamu banggakan itu?" dengan wajah ceriah dan ketawa naruto mengatakan itu tanpa sadar bahwa dia telah membuat wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menjukkan mata yang begitu berkaca-kaca "u..uzumaki?" dengan suara yang sangat begitu menahan tangisanya "kenapa kamu memanggil namaku dengan begitu formal sekali sakura chan" dengan ketawa lebar naruto mengatakn itu "kau sahabatku yang sangat bodoh naruto" sakura memukul tangan naruto berkali-kali dan naruto langsung memegang tanganya sakura untuk menghentikan pukulan itu lalu dia mendekap sakura dengan sangat erat sakura hanya diam dan tidak melepaskan pelukan itu lalu tanpa sengaja air mata sakura pun jatuh setelah lama dia menahan air matanya lalu tiba-tiba naruto membisikan di telinga sakura "sakura.. aku kesini untku menunggu jawabanmu waktu itu, karna sekarang aku sudah lebih tinggi dan juga begitu tampan."

**THE END**


End file.
